Ghost River: The forget school
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Naruto arrive dans un nouveau lycée comme par magie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant, son nom Ghost River. Malheureusement, ce lycée n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Une grande menace plane au dessus de Naruto et de ses amis. Leur but, s'enfuir de Ghost River avant de se faire tuer. Vont-ils arriver à déjouer les pièges du lycée et à rentrer chez eux? Fic UA SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire m'appartient, les monstres que vous lirez m'appartient. Par contre, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre: Romance/Surnaturel/Hurt/Comfort/Horror**

**Rating: T (je ne crois pas faire de lemon dans cette fic)**

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est le premier chapitre de cette fic. Il y a beaucoup de changement. Mes chapitres sont nettement plus long que d'habitude et cette fois-là, les chapitres ne seront pas postés les uns à la suite des autres mais avec des temps d'intervalle plus ou moins long. Tout dépend de certain critère mais je vais généralement quand même respecter mes délais. Ne vous en faîtes, j'ai prévu un planning pour le mois de Décembre et je compte bien le respecter. Donc pour information le chapitre de "Lune" sera posté le 25 Décembre^^. La date de parution des chapitres seront écrits à la fin^^

**Résumé:** Naruto arrive dans un lycée qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, son nom Ghost River. Malheureusement, le lycée recèle un mystère bien plus grand. Des étudiants meurent tués par les monstres qui rodent autour de l'école. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara et Sakura arriveront-ils à quitter Ghost River en évitant de se faire tuer?

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

- Bienvenu au lycée Ghost River, s'exclama une voix dans un haut parleur.

C'était la première fois que je venais dans un tel endroit.

Au début, j'étais un lycéen normal, un abruti parmi tant d'autre. D'ailleurs, je n'étais pas bien vu dans mon ancien lycée. Je n'hésitai pas à défendre les personnes qui avaient besoin d'aide, à me battre pour mes convictions. Surtout que depuis quelque temps, j'avais découvert mon orientation sexuel. Je n'étais pas du tout intéressé à la gente féminine.

Mon nom, Naruto Uzumaki, âge, dix-sept ans. Dans mon ancien lycée, j'avais reçu un surnom plutôt amusant, le "petit rebelle" à cause ma petite taille.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle des premières années et je fus surpris de voir autant de monde dans une seule pièce. D'habitude, les premières années n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses. Je regardai les chaises prises et je fus encore plus surpris en voyant qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes prises. Je décidai de m'assoir sur l'une d'elle et de scruter mon nouvel environnement.

Je vis des élèves courir jusqu'à une place comme si le fait d'arriver en retard était un crime. Si c'était le cas j'étais recalé direct. Ma spécialité avait toujours été le retard. Seulement là, je ne pouvai pas vraiment arriver en retard. J'étais juste devant cette porte.

Je décidai de regarder un peu autour de moi et j'étais surpris de la taille de l'endroit, il était largement plus grand que mon ancien gymnase dans mon lycée et je pouvais garantir qu'il n'était pas petit, loin de là.

Je regardai les personnes qui discutaient entre elles, me sentant un peu seul. C'était comme lorsqu'on était un petit nouveau dans un nouveau endroit. Tout le monde se connaissait et pour s'intégrer ce serait un peu compliquer.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent et les portes d'entrée se fermèrent dans un bruit sourd. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander où étais-je tombé?

Une lumière s'alluma sur l'estrade et je vis une grande femme semblant être plutôt jeune avec une forte poitrine. Sa longue chevelure blonde satinée était attachées en deux couettes basses. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte que le chocolat au lait. Elle était vêtue d'un petit tailleur mettant sa poitrine généreuse en valeur. Je vis beaucoup de garçon regarder avec intérêt les formes plutôt gracieuses de la jeune femme.

- Enchanté de vous voir, sourit doucement la femme, je me nomme Tsunade Senju, je suis la directrice ainsi que l'infirmière de cet établissement. Donc, avant de commencer à vous présenter vos futurs professeurs, vous devez connaître les règles de cette école.

J'entendis beaucoup de personne soupirer, râlant d'avoir des règles. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de finir par m'avachir sur ma chaise posant mon bras sur le derrière de ma chaise.

- Vous aurez chacun une chambre à l'internat, ce sera des chambres de trois personnes maximum. Vous devez impérativement porter l'uniforme de l'école qui se trouve dans vos chambres. Le couvre-feu se fait à 22 heures du soir en semaine et 23 heures le week-end. Aucun élève ne doit sortir de leur chambre après ces heures, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de comparer cette remarque à celle du célèbre film d'Harry Potter sauf que je ne crois pas qu'on risque de mourir... Quoi que...

Les règles défilèrent doucement et je me demandai si c'était moi ou on avait énormément d'interdit dans cet établissement. Après tout, on n'avait pas le droit de quitter l'enceinte du lycée, d'être en retard en cours, les heures d'étude étaient obligatoires pour chacun, les devoirs devaient être rendus en temps et en heure. D'ailleurs pour nous aider dans nos travaux, chaque élève possède son propre ordinateur portable.

La directrice nous laissa sortir après une heure d'information sur le lycée tel que la répartition des classes, la distribution des différents emplois du temps, le plan de l'école. En gros, plein de document pour commencer l'année.

Je soupirai d'avance alors que je rejoignis ma chambre attribuée. J'avais le numéro 13, quel hasard, le chiffre porte malheur selon certaine croyance. J'entrai dans ma chambre et je vis un de mes nouveaux colocataires.

Ce dernier me regardait avec des yeux d'un vert presque turquoise surligné par un joli noir. Ses cheveux roux-rouges étaient coupés à hauteur de la nuque, quelques mèches cachaient un magnifique tatouage sur sa tempe gauche. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée entre autre un pull sans manche noir, en dessous une chemise à manche longue blanche. Seul le pantalon semblait libre. J'avançai n'oubliant pas de le saluer et de me présenter. Il m'informa qu'il s'appelait Gaara no Sabaku et il pointa un troisième lit au fond de la pièce où je pus voir une belle bosse.

- C'est qui? Demandai-je

- Je n'en sais rien. Il était déjà comme ça quand je suis rentré, me répondit Gaara.

J'hochai la tête prenant le lit près de la porte. J'ouvris mon placard avec mon nom et je fus surpris de voir toutes mes affaires ainsi que mon renard de compagnie. Ce dernier me sauta dessus heureux de me revoir. Gaara sourit m'affirmant qu'il avait également son animal dans la pièce.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre et je partis ouvrir. La personne n'était autre qu'une fille aux cheveux étrangement roses arrivant à hauteur des épaules, ses yeux verts émeraude me scrutaient de haut en bas comme pour me juger physiquement. Elle était également vêtue de l'uniforme du lycée malheureusement, elle avait une jupe.

Elle essaya de voir par dessus moi comme pour chercher une personne. Je décidai de lui laisser le passage pour qu'elle puisse rentrer. La jeune fille me remercia avant de s'exclamer haut et fort dans la pièce, courant jusque vers le dernier lit. Elle se posta devant, posant ses mains sur ses fines hanches et elle toisa la drôle de forme remuante dans le lit. La demoiselle commença à taper du pied, semblant vouloir que l'endormi la remarque.

Malheureusement, après un bon petit moment à attendre une quelconque réaction de l'inconnu, la jeune femme sauta sur le lit frappant violemment la personne endormie. Je déglutis entendant quelque latte grincer sous la puissance du coup. Une exclamation de douleur survint dans la pièce alors que l'étrangère se frotta les mains fière d'elle ainsi que de son acte peu orthodoxe.

La masse remua doucement et je pus voir avec Gaara une touffe de cheveux brune tirant vers le bleu nuit dépasser de la couette. Une main pâle attrapa la couverture épaisse pour la tirer. Je pus enfin admirer mon dernier camarade de chambre. Il semblait un peu plus âgé que moi. Ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller de manière plutôt désordonné. Sa peau était un peu pâle contrastant avec ses pupilles aussi noirs que la nuit. L'inconnu se redressa s'asseyant sur le lit. J'écarquillai les yeux voyant mon camarade de chambre déjà vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée.

La jeune fille sourit en le voyant enfin debout et réveiller. Puis elle se tourna vers nous avec un drôle de sourire.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais si je ne le réveille pas, il peut rester toute une journée dans le lit, dit-elle avec une voix étrangement douce.

- Sakura, les cours commencent demain, soupira le presque endormi se frottant délicatement les yeux avant de nous regarder et de soupirer reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

La dite Sakura prit le bras de son ami pour le tirer d'un coup sec, relevant mon camarade de chambre.

- Je vous emprunte Sasuke, sourit-elle tirant sur le bras comme pour l'obliger à bouger.

Je regardai la porte avant de reporter mon regard sur Gaara qui était aussi perdu que moi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre le brun endormi à l'instant et la folle hystérique qui vient de partir. Il semblerait qu'on avait tous les deux loupés un épisode.

Je me dis que peut-être les deux personnes étaient comme tout le monde, entre autre des connaissances. Je vis Gaara aller s'assoir sur son lit prenant un livre pour commencer à le lire. Je décidai d'aller sortir laissant le garçon seul et mon renard du nom de Kurama dormir sur mon lit.

Lorsque je sortis je faillis me faire harponner par un garçon en skate. Les couloirs étaient vraiment une zone dangereuse, pourtant tout le monde devrait le savoir. Malheureusement, je faisais partie de ces idiots qui ignoraient en quoi un couloir était dangereux. Maintenant, je le savais. Après tout, qui avait l'idée de marcher dans un couloir avec un cheval, roulé en vélo, roller ou encore comme la personne de tout à l'heure en skate.

J'étais rentré dans la quatrième dimension. Je trouvais déjà que ce lycée était bien étrange et maintenant j'en avais la preuve. Tout le monde portait le fameux uniforme de différente manière mais ils le portèrent quand même.

Je décidai tout de même de sortir de ce couloir de fou pour aller m'aérer un peu car rester tout une journée dans une chambre, très peu pour moi.

J'évitai un maximum de me faire renverser par différent chauffard pour rejoindre les portes qui me menèrent à la cour extérieur. Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de visiter le campus de Ghost River. A l'extérieur, je vis tout le monde rire ou bronzé devant ce temps étrangement bleu. Je me souvenais qu'il pleuvait avant d'atterrir ici. D'ailleurs, je me rappelai que j'étais chez moi avant d'arriver ici. Je vivais dans un petit appartement trois pièces avec Kurama. Ce n'était pas bien grand mais je ne pouvais pas faire plus étant orphelin. Malgré ma condition sociale, j'étais sous la tutelle d'une personne aimante et écrivain de renom, son nom, Jiraya Sennin.

Je lui devais énormément malgré que je ne le voie pas beaucoup, son travail l'occupait à longueur de journée.

Soudain, j'entendis des éclats de voix et je me faufilai discrètement pour écouter les personnes qui avaient osé couper mes pensées. Je fus surpris en voyant mon camarade de chambre avec la fille hystérique.

- Nous devons le faire ce soir, on n'aura peut-être pas une autre chance Sasuke, chuchota-t-elle de peur qu'on l'entende.

- Mais tu réfléchis un peu à cause du mur qui nous entoure on aura du mal à passer et je te rappelle ce qui se passe le soir? Murmura également l'autre

- Je le sais mais on ne va pas rester dans cette école, continua Sakura

- On doit continuer à faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien et on partira en douce. Moi non plus je ne veux pas rester là mais pour l'instant on aura plus de chance de se faire attraper.

Sakura baissa la tête avant de soupirer tandis que je commençai doucement à m'éloigner et lorsque je fus assez loin d'eux je me mis à courir. Je savais que cette école n'était pas nette après tout je ne me souvenais même pas avoir mis ne serais-ce qu'un seul pied ici et lorsque je m'étais "réveillé" j'étais devant la porte où se réunissait pleins d'adolescent qui semblaient un peu moins perdu que moi.

Je retournai dans ma chambre évitant de me faire assommer par un conducteur fou. Je rentrai dans la chambre et je vis Gaara dormir comme un bien heureux avec son livre sur le visage. Je ne savais pas du tout si je devais le réveiller pour pouvoir poser mes questions et lui raconter tout ce que j'ai entendu ou le laisser dormir et réfléchir par moi-même. J'optais pour la deuxième solution ne connaissant pas tout à fait le nouvel endormi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui partit s'allonger sur son lit. Je m'allongeai également sur mon lit caressant le pelage de Kurama. Je ne savais pas du tout si je devais lui parler mais j'abandonnai rapidement l'idée ne voulant pas me le mettre à dos.

Je pris un livre dans la bibliothèque de la chambre. J'étais surpris de la quantité d'ouvrage disponible dans l'étagère ainsi que la taille de la chambre après tout j'étais déjà rentré dans une chambre d'internat et les résidents étaient serrés comme des sardines avec des lits superposés et un bureau pour trois personnes ou deux bureaux pour cinq personnes. Le pire de tout c'était sans nul doute les douches communes, une douche pour tout un étage. Et tout cela pour quoi? Soit disant des économies d'eau. Je devais avouer que je n'apprécierai pas du tout qu'on vienne me mâter dans ma douche. La salle de bain, pour n'importe qui c'était un endroit sacré où l'intimité était importante, pour les hommes comme pour les femmes.

Je feuilletai quelque livre avant d'en prendre un et de m'installer sur le lit. Je remarquai d'ailleurs que Gaara était réveillé et recommencer à lire son ouvrage.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était un peu stressante. Je regardai de temps en temps Gaara avant de porter mon regard sur Sasuke. Je ne connaissais aucun des deux et je ne savais pas comment engager une conversation. Après tout, je ne connaissais rien de cet endroit, ni de son emplacement exacte dans le monde, j'étais un ignorant comme une personne âgée ou handicapée qui avait perdu ses repères habituelles. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais là et non tranquille dans mon lit bien au chaud profitant de mon renvoi définitif de mon lycée de quartier.

Le plus étrange était sans nul doute le commencement des cours. Après tout, on devait être en mois d'Avril et les cours normaux commençaient habituellement au alentour de Février-Mars. Je restai un peu sceptique sur la manière dont j'avais atterris ici et surtout au milieu d'une cour. Je voulais le demander à mes camarades de chambre mais je compris rapidement qu'eux non plus n'auront pas ma réponse. Comment le savais-je? Gaara semblait s'ennuyer ferme, sa sieste n'avait pas été longue et Sasuke regardait à l'extérieur semblant chercher quelque chose.

Je posai ma tête sur mon oreiller cherchant une quelconque distraction mais rien du tout même les bruits dans les couloirs s'étaient atténués. J'écarquillai les yeux n'entendant vraiment rien du tout. Sceptique, je me levai pour voir pourquoi le calme semblait être revenu. Soudain, Sasuke se leva d'un bond pour me bloquer. Il me fit le signe de me taire avec son index. Je ne l'avais pas du tout vu se déplacer, il était tellement rapide.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit doucement la porte et on ne vit personne dans les couloirs tout était désert. Où était passé tous les élèves fanfarons de tout à l'heure?

Soudain, un bruit métallique envahit les couloirs et Sasuke me tira le bras avant de refermer la porte doucement. Tellement doucement qu'aucun son n'avait été entendu même une mouche faisait plus de bruit.

Gaara se leva regardant Sasuke avec beaucoup d'incompréhension comme moi.

- Ne sortez surtout pas, avertit-il avant de retourner sur son lit

J'écarquillai les yeux, finalement peut-être qu'il savait plus qu'il n'y paraît. Je voulais avoir mes réponses.

- Qu'est-ce qui a dehors? Demandai-je allant vers lui.

- Des choses que tu aimerais bien éviter, répondit Sasuke

- Comment ça? Insistai-je

- Ecoute-moi bien blondinet, se redressa Sasuke, Ghost River n'est pas un lycée comme les autres. Tu as peut-être du t'en rendre compte de la manière dont tu es arrivé ici. Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué c'est que vraiment tu es aussi blond que ta couleur de cheveux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se moquait un tant soit peu de la couleur de mes cheveux. Dans mon ancien lycée, c'était pareil, surtout que des blonds aux yeux bleus cela ne couraient pas les rues de Tokyo où là-bas la population était essentiellement des bruns aux yeux sombres comme Sasuke. Bien sur, on me rejetait disant que je n'étais qu'un voyou qui s'était teint les cheveux pour avoir cette couleur que je n'étais pas un vrai japonais mais un hérétique.

Je fusillai Sasuke du regard mais Gaara se plaça entre nous essayant de faire bouclier entre le brun et moi.

- Ecoutez! Nous sommes tout de même des camarades de chambre, je crois que le mieux c'est d'éviter toute tension hostile entre nous, dit-il posant chacune de ses mains sur nos torses respectifs.

Sasuke soupira avant de retourner sur son lit, préférant nous ignorer. Malheureusement, je ne m'avouai pas vaincu. Je voulais ma réponse et Sasuke devait me la donner rapidement. J'entendis et le garçon s'assit sur son lit, se massant la tempe gauche.

- Des succubes, souffla Sasuke avec une voix remplie de lassitude, voyant qu'on ne comprenait rien, il continua. Dehors, ce sont des succubes, elles se pavanent à la recherche d'homme tandis que dans le dortoir des filles, ce sont des incubes. Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les seules créatures qui rodent dans notre lycée, finit par dire Sasuke

- C'est quoi des succubes? Demandai-je

- Des démons femmes, elles séduisent les hommes pour mieux les dévorer quant aux incubes c'est l'inverse, eux, ils séduisent les femmes, m'expliqua Gaara, mais comment cela se fait qu'il y ait de telle créature ici?

- Ce sont les sélections des premières années, ceux qui survivent à cette épreuve peuvent dès demain commencer les cours. Cette école ne prenne que les meilleurs donc une fois par mois l'école envoie ses saletés dévorées les plus faibles. C'est comme le jeu de l'épervier, ton but est de te mettre à l'abri avant de te faire manger, c'est pareil. Tu dois fuir pour survivre.

J'écarquillai les yeux et soudain, on entendit le cri d'une personne. Je voulus sortir pour aller sauver la personne mais Gaara me retint fortement par la taille. On entendait comme quelque chose qui dévorait quelqu'un juste devant notre porte. On pouvait apercevoir une petite trace rouge dépasser le seuil de la porte. Sasuke se leva allant chercher une serpillère dans un placard et il épongea le sol en posant le linge.

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se fait attraper par les succubes. La chambre est le seul point de sécurité, dit Sasuke

- Pendant combien de temps doit-on rester là? demanda Gaara voyant que j'étais trop tétanisé pour oser demander quoi que ce soit.

- Les surveillants ne vont pas tarder. Ils ont des appareils qui font fuir ces créatures et elles reviennent une fois par mois, redit-il, maintenant, tu comprends qu'ici ce n'est pas parc d'attraction.

Je le regardai avec beaucoup d'étonnement avant de me rappeler sa conversation avec la fille en rose. C'était pour cela qu'il voulait quitter Ghost River.

Soudain, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme qui portait un uniforme différent du notre. Il était d'un bleu plutôt clair.

- Vous pouvez enfin sortir, nous dit-il avant de nous laisser voir devant la porte. Je sursautai ne voyant aucune trace de sang à l'extérieur de la chambre comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune attaque.

Sasuke resta allongé tandis que je décidai de sortir à l'extérieur de la chambre. Je dépassai le surveillant pour retrouver de nouveau l'agitation de tantôt. C'était vraiment étrange, je vis des femmes de ménage s'atteler au nettoyage des sols et des murs. Je trouvais cette loi répugnante. Pourquoi faire venir des centaines voir des milliers d'étudiant si c'était pour les tuer par la suite? Quel était le but de cette école? Nous tuer un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun élève.

Je devais partir d'ici avant de finir par me faire tuer également. Je n'avais en aucun cas prévu de mourir ici, surtout dans un endroit dont j'ignorai jusqu'à la dernière pierre.

Tout d'un coup, un garçon me percuta de plein fouet, m'envoyer voler à quelque mètre un peu plus loin. L'inconnu se releva rapidement car à peine j'avais ouvert les yeux qu'il me tendait une main amicale pour que je puisse me redresser. L'étranger avait des cheveux d'un châtain foncé très prononcé. Des pupilles étrangement fendues comme celle d'un chien. Une petite canine dépassait la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était également vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée. L'inconnu me sourit chaleureusement.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas fait trop attention, il faut dire que repérer quelqu'un dans ces couloirs c'est un peu difficile. Il fallait bien un moment ou un autre que quelqu'un percute un piéton, sourit-il, d'ailleurs enchanté moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka, je suis en quelque sorte un loup garou.

Je le regardai avec d'étranges yeux comme si j'étais en face d'un fou furieux qui avait sans doute perdu la tête au moment de la collision. Puis il écarquilla les yeux sans doute pour comprendre une énorme erreur sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Mince, c'est vrai! Tu dois être nouveau donc tu n'as pas encore passé le test pour savoir qui tu es réellement, s'exclama-t-il, je n'y avais plus pensé, je dois dire que les succubes ont fait peur à tout le monde. Au faite, c'est quoi ton nom?

- Euh... Balbutiai-je ne sachant comment prendre tout ce débit de parole, Naruto, finis-je par dire.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance et bonne chance pour ton test, dit-il avant de remonter sur une trottinette.

Je repartis à l'extérieur pour m'éloigner de la zone peuplée pour aller me cacher à l'ombre des arbres. Je pris mon téléphone portable pour chercher un numéro, je cherchai dans mon répertoire le numéro de Jiraya, numéro que je trouvai rapidement après tout je n'avais pas énormément d'ami. Je cliquai sur la touche "appel" et les tonalités se firent entendre.

- _Le numéro que vous venez de composer n'est plus attribué, veuillez réessayer ultérieurement,_ dit une voix stridente à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de cliquer sur "raccrocher" et je retentai mais de nouveau je retombai sur le même message. Surpris, je vérifiai et je voyais bien "appel Jiraya". Je ne comprenais pas, mon tuteur m'aurait prévenu s'il avait changé de numéro. Je rangeai mon téléphone et soudain, une cloche retentit et je vis tout le monde rentrer dans l'établissement. Je regardai rapidement l'heure de mon téléphone portable et je vis 18h35. Je fus surpris en voyant l'heure, j'étais pourtant sur qu'on n'avait même pas passé la matinée, comment pouvait-il être aussi tard?

Je regardai le ciel et je voyais qu'il commençait à être bien orangé. Je décidai de rentrer à l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas sans dommage. En effet, quelque chose m'avait coupé la paume de ma main, je ne savais pas comment mais en voyant une flèche planté dans le sol. Je compris que c'était cette arme qui m'avait déchiré l'épiderme. Quelque goutte de sang perlait de ma blessure superficielle. Je soupirai regardant de nouveau ma main, plus aucune blessure n'était distincte. J'essuyai ma paume sur mon pantalon, me débarrassant du sang.

Je vis tout le monde s'affairer dans une immense salle qui semblait être le réfectoire. Je voyais plein de nourriture mais aucune cantinière pour nous servir. Au fond du réfectoire, je pus voir Gaara seul alors qu'un peu plus loin je vis Sasuke en compagnie de Sakura.

Je pris mon repas et je m'installai avec Gaara qui semblait plutôt heureux de me voir. Je goûtai le repas et je fus étonné du goût de la nourriture, contrairement à d'habitude elle était plutôt délicieuse, elle était digne des restaurants cinq étoiles.

Je ne pouvais pas mentir, ma vraie vie me manquait. Elle n'était pas parfaite mais aucune vie n'était parfaite sinon ça se saurait.

- Tout va bien? me demanda Gaara me voyant triturer ma nourriture du bout de ma fourchette.

Je redressai la tête souriant comme je le faisais habituellement. Au loin, je regardai Sasuke et sans savoir pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment en le voyant.

- C'est tout de même étonnant, pas vrai? me dit Gaara, j'ai parlé un peu avec Sasuke quand tu es sorti. Il est ici depuis deux mois mais ce n'est que demain qu'il commence les cours dans cette école.

- Et toi? Tu es arrivé quand?

- Je suis arrivé hier et toi aujourd'hui, je présume.

- Oui. Pour en revenir à Sasuke, c'est pour cela qu'il connaît Sakura? Demandai-je

- Oui ils se sont rencontrés tout à fait par hasard et c'est comme toutes les premières années ici. Ils sont venus à des intervalles un peu différent c'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendent bien.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

- Je l'ignore, me répondit Gaara.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je vis une masse sur le lit de Sasuke me disant que le garçon devait déjà être couché. Je soupirai m'allongeant sur le miens. Je posai ma tête sur l'oreiller caressant le pelage de Kurama. J'avais de nouveau ce mauvais pressentiment, ce n'était pas la première fois que je sentais ce genre de phénomène.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Gaara qui rentra en trombe pour courir vers le lit de Sasuke et d'un coup sec, le roux retira les draps. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le lit vide remplacer par des coussins.

- Il est sorti dehors et c'est la nuit des Nagas, souffla-t-il, Naruto, on doit se dépêcher!

J'hochai la tête ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire mais au mot "Naga" je compris que Sasuke était en danger. On sortait du lycée alors que la pénombre emplissait déjà l'immense cour. Gaara m'ordonna presque de le suivre. Je me demandai comment il pouvait savoir exactement la position de Sasuke. Mon camarade de chambre posa sa main sur le sol.

- Il n'est pas seul, il y a la fille aux cheveux roses avec lui, me dit Gaara d'une voix paniqué.

Je compris que cette histoire était bien plus grave qu'on ne le pensait. Alors, je décidai de partir en courant sous les cris de Gaara qui m'ordonnait de revenir vers lui et de ne pas nous séparer mais je sentais la peur monter en moi.

Je courais dans les fourrées semblant savoir où aller. Soudain, j'entendis des cris perçants et je redoublai ma vitesse pour pouvoir retrouver Sasuke et Sakura sain et sauf.

La peur m'envahit petit à petit, c'était bien la première fois que j'avais autant peur, mes membres m'hurlaient de faire demi-tour le plus rapidement possible mais je passai outre mes peurs et mes angoisses.

Je vis malgré la pénombre une silhouette et je reconnus Sasuke. Sans crier garde, je remarquai une autre ombre près de mon autre camarade de chambre. Cet inconnu n'était pas Sakura mais autre chose, quelque chose de bien plus gros. Sasuke ne l'avait pas vu. L'étranger semblait lever ses bras en l'air et j'écarquillai les yeux, sautant entre Sasuke et la chose étrange. Je poussai le garçon qui atterrit un peu plus loin sur le sol boueux.

Une vive douleur me prit la hanche et je vis du sang. J'étais blessé et je saignais abondamment. Je regardai la chose qui nous avait attaqués. Je n'avais jamais vu de telle chose. C'était une femme à la peau blanche, plus blanche que celle de Sasuke. Elle possédait une longue crinière sombre attachée par une couronne de diamant. Sa poitrine était cachée par des écailles blanches. Elle n'avait pas de jambe mais une sorte de queue de serpent couleur vermeille. Elle n'avait également pas deux bras mais six bras et les mains étaient remplacés par des lames.

Soudain, une lame étrange se logea dans le ventre de la femme serpent. Du sang noir s'écoulait de sa plaie alors qu'elle poussait un cri strident. Je plaquai mes mains ensanglantées sur mes oreilles pour atténuer le cri déchirant du monstre. La créature partit dans un nuage de poussière et je vis Gaara à la place du monstre. Ce dernier soupira de lassitude. Sasuke nous regardait avec étonnement encore allongé sur le sol avant de venir vers moi et de me frapper fortement la joue.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas bien, dobe! Je contrôlai parfaitement la situation! s'exclama Sasuke sous le joug de la colère

Je regardai le garçon ébahi. Je lui avais pourtant sauvé la vie.

J'avais totalement oublié mes blessures. Des pas vinrent vers nous et on vit Sakura totalement essoufflé et épuisé. Sa jupe était déchirée par endroit et je la voyais transpirer fortement. Elle posa son regard sur Gaara et moi, ne comprenant sans doute pas ce qu'on faisait là.

Mais elle s'horrifia en voyant mes mains ensanglantées ainsi que du sang sur ma hanche et une belle marque sur ma joue qui commençait déjà à disparaître. Je commençai à me lever mais la jeune fille voulut me retenir.

- Attends, je vais te soigner! S'exclama-t-elle

- Pas besoin, répondis-je étant parfaitement droit.

- Laisse-moi au moins voir, insista Sakura

Elle déchira ma tunique déjà légèrement en lambeau et elle écarquilla les yeux. Je savais pourquoi la jeune femme avait stoppé son traitement. Ma blessure avait déjà guéri. Il ne restait que le sang de l'ancienne plaie. Sakura ne savait que dire mais le cri des créatures nous stoppa et on décida de vite quitter la forêt.

Une fois dans notre chambre, on remarquait qu'il n'était seulement 20h32 soit 1 heures 28 avant le couvre-feu. Sakura m'ordonna de m'allonger sur le lit pour examiner plus posément ma plaie mais il n'y avait rien. Elle avait beau me demander d'enlever mon haut, elle ne voyait aucune coupure. Sasuke était parti à la douche quant à Gaara, il regardait également mon torse bronzé d'un œil plutôt sceptique.

Sakura soupira avant de me demander d'aller prendre également une douche pour nettoyer les dernières traces de sang. On avait de la chance d'avoir deux douches italiennes dans la salle de bain. Je ne disais rien et Sasuke non plus, d'un côté, on avait tous les deux frôler la mort.

Après une bonne douche, je mis mon pyjama composé d'un vieux tee-shirt orange ainsi que d'un short noir et Sasuke d'un short bleu marine et d'une veste blanche qu'il ferma. Chacun rejoignit son lit et Sakura se posa sur celui de Sasuke.

- Je crois que chacun d'entre nous avons des explications à donner, dit Sakura commençant la conversation, je veux commencer par toi, Naruto. Comment as-tu fait pour guérir aussi rapidement à la lame d'une Naga?

- Une Naga? M'étonnai-je, ce truc a un nom?

- Ne change pas de sujet, intervint Sasuke, alors? Comment?

Je soupirai avant de me lever, le plus simple était de montrer. Je pris un canif de ma valise improvisée et je sortis le couteau. Je tendis mon bras sous le regard des personnes présentes dans la pièce et je commençai à me couper le bras. Le sang de ma blessure perlait sur mon bras pour couler lentement autour de mon bras comme un anneau. Quelque goutte tomba sur le sol alors que la blessure cicatrisait déjà.

Les trois personnes présentes écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant ma plaie se refermer aussi rapidement.

- Je me régénère rapidement, dis-je

Sakura courut vers mon bras mais il ne restait que le sang et non la coupure.

- Et vous que faisiez-vous dehors? demanda Gaara, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas suicidaire alors pourquoi quitter l'enceinte du lycée alors que les Nagas étaient dehors?

- Ils voulaient quitter cet endroit, dis-je surprenant l'assemblée, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas Sasuke?

- Hn, répondit-il

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Naruto, tu viens à peine d'arriver, intervint Sakura comme si je les avais jugé, tu ignores les horreurs dont est capable ce lycée et les Nagas ne sont rien à côté.

- Que se passe-t-il exactement ici? Demandai-je

- Ce lycée est là pour que les personnes ayant un ou plusieurs dons puissent vivre en paix, chacun n'est pas là parce qu'il l'a voulu mais parce qu'on nous a forcé à venir ici, dit Sasuke

- Il dit vrai. La créature qui vous avait poignardé était une Naga. L'une des nombreuses créatures de ce lycée. Malheureusement, nous ne les connaissons pas toutes. Nous savions seulement qu'elles sont dangereuses surtout quand la nuit tombe ou après le couvre-feu. Nous avions tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'échapper mais c'était compliqué. A chaque fois, une créature différente montait en quelque sorte la garde. La dernière fois c'était des minotaures.

J'écarquillai les yeux, il n'y avait pas à dire tout ceci aller bien plus loin que ce que je pensais. Tous les monstres que je croyais irréels étaient en chair et en os dans ce lycée.

- On doit quitter ce lycée, soufflai-je

- On est d'accord avec toi car on n'a beaucoup de chance de mourir ici qu'ailleurs, dit Sakura

- Je suis des vôtres, ajouta Gaara

- Parfait, demain après les cours, on se réunit ici. Nous allons tout faire pour quitter cet endroit, conclut Sasuke tendant son poing et on le rejoignit rapidement. C'était comme une promesse et nous allons la tenir. Il en allait de notre survie.

Comme disait le haut-parleur... Bienvenu à Ghost River.

* * *

Reviews?

Le prochain chapitre sera là le Vendredi 20 Décembre


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde! Et voilà, après un long moment d'impatience voilà enfin le 2eme chapitre ainsi que les vacances de Noël! **

**J'ai mis du temps à bien la peaufiner surtout qu'il avait certain endroit qui me plaisait moins bien que d'autre passage. Donc voilà, le résultat final d'un long travail acharné.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance car ce chapitre est légèrement moins long que le premier... **

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de bonne vacance^^.**

**Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review sur cette fic en espérant que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Un son de réveil strident me réveilla, fortement. Je me levai pour balancer l'appareil contre un mur qui explosa dans un bruit encore plus sonore que le réveil, réveillant le reste des résidents de la chambre.

Sasuke soupira avant de replonger sa tête dans l'oreiller, prêt à reprendre sa nuit. Je devais avouer qu'hier soir, nous n'avions pas eu vraiment le temps de dormir, trop occupé à se connaître un peu mieux.

J'étais d'ailleurs surpris de toutes les informations que j'avais récoltées sur chacun de mes camarades de chambre.

Sasuke était l'un des héritiers de la plus grande entreprise mondiale, Uchiha corporation. Il était le cadet d'une famille de quatre personnes, son grand frère se nommait Itachi Uchiha et il était comme Sasuke, une personne avec un certain don, selon Sasuke, il pensait que son frère serait peut-être dans cet établissement car un jour son aîné avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Malheureusement, il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé.

Quant à Gaara, il était comme moi, un orphelin. Il avait accidentellement tué ses parents à cause de ses capacités encore instables. Il était capable de contrôler les forces de la terre mais précisément celle du sable ainsi que d'imiter la voix de n'importe qui.

Il nous avait d'ailleurs fait une petite démonstration, c'était vraiment impressionnant ce n'était plus du tout Gaara mais vraiment une autre personne.

Sasuke avait refusé de nous parler de ses capacités. Je compris qu'il n'était pas encore près à tout nous dévoiler. Après tout, nous étions seulement allié pour réussir notre but commun "quitter Ghost River".

Les cours commencèrent et en première heure nous avions Histoire de l'école. J'étais assis entre Gaara et Sasuke. Sakura n'était pas dans notre classe ayant une autre formation si j'avais bien compris. Dans ce lycée, il y avait cinq classes de première année. J'étais surpris du nombre qu'on était par classe. Il y avait maximum 18 élèves par classe. Cela voulait dire qu'hier soir beaucoup de personne avaient du périr suite à l'assaut des Nagas ou des succubes-incubes. Le danger semblait provenir de partout et de nulle part à la fois.

Le professeur se présenta, son nom, Asuma Sarutobi. Il semblait être un vieil homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Ses cheveux noirs tiraient un peu vers le gris. Ses yeux avaient une magnifique teinte marron noisette. Il prit une cigarette pour l'allumer et la glisser entre ses lèvres.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le professeur fumer devant nous. Je pensai que fumer dans un lieu public était interdit par la loi mais le professeur s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. D'ailleurs, ses vêtements étaient étranges, il portait un polo à manche longue avec le sigle de l'école sur son épaule droite. Une sorte de doudoune verte avec plusieurs poches comme les militaires. Un bandeau entouré son front, redressant encore plus ses cheveux.

Le professeur posa ses mains sur le bureau, nous demandant de sortir nos ordinateurs.

Je pris le sac en bandoulière offert par l'école et chacun avait sorti son ordinateur portable. Nous l'ouvrions et l'appareil s'ouvrit écrivant "Bienvenu monsieur Uzumaki Naruto". Je faillis me lever de la chaise tellement j'étais surpris que cette machine connaissait mon nom. Mais je repris contenance me rappelant les mots de Sasuke: "cette école n'est pas comme les autres". J'en avais d'ailleurs des preuves. Quelle école laisserait ses élèves mourir, dévorés par des succubes-incubes ou tranchées par des Nagas?

Le cours se passa rapidement, c'était essentiellement un cours d'introduction pour nous permettre de nous familiariser avec notre appareil. Je ne comprenais pas en quoi nous devions nous habituer. Ils ressemblaient à n'importe quel Netbook ordinaire.

L'ordinateur était petit et pouvait être posé sur les genoux. Il ne chauffait pas énormément et rentrer dans le sac sans aucune difficulté. Au moins, cela remplace les cahiers de 90 pages qu'on abîmait tellement les agrafes étaient fragiles surtout que plus tu collais des documents dans ce cahier plus il grossissait et plus l'agrafe avait du mal à rester attacher à la couverture.

Le professeur nous envoya des photos de l'école à ses débuts. Je remarquai que l'établissement n'avait pas beaucoup changé durant toutes ses années étant crée il y avait plus de deux siècles par l'ancêtre de la directrice actuelle, Harashima Senju.

Le cours se finit et le professeur quitta la salle nous laissant parler librement. Je fus surpris en voyant déjà des petits groupes se former dans la classe. Chacun discutait de l'incident de la veille, ajoutant quelque petite information. Sasuke soupira à mes côtés posant sa main sous son menton.

- C'est vraiment des imbéciles, souffla-t-il d'une voix blasé.

- Comment ça? Demandai-je surpris qu'il dise cela.

- Ils ne comprennent pas que Ghost River n'est pas un lycée pour jouer. Ils n'ont pas encore vu la mort en face, dit Sasuke

- Mais dis-moi Sasuke, quelles sont les pires créatures qu'on peut trouver dans Ghost River? demanda Gaara sceptique.

Le garçon partit chercher des informations sur son ordinateur tapant un mot de passe qui semblait plutôt long. Des images de différente créature s'affichèrent sur l'écran. Les créatures étaient vraiment affreuses tandis que Gaara et moi cachions Sasuke entre nous.

Ce dernier nous montra une photo où on voyait un magnifique dragon noir avec des écailles aussi sombre que les ténèbres et des yeux couleurs or.

- Comme vous l'avez remarqué c'est un Dragon noir. On peut en trouver dans ce lycée mais je préviens ce n'est pas une créature amicale bien au contraire. Elles sont dangereuses. Les seuls dragons susceptibles d'être nos alliés ce sont eux, explique Sasuke montrant une autre photo avec un autre magnifique dragon avec des écailles couleur or et ses yeux d'un magnifique rubis, les Dragons d'or, continua Sasuke, l'ennemi juré des Dragons noirs et l'évolution des Dragons verts.

Je commençai déjà à m'embrouiller comment un tel lycée pouvait avoir autant de créature surtout qu'il devait en avoir des milliers, voir plus tellement ils étaient nombreux. Je ne pus en retenir quelques uns comme le Dragon noir, Dragon d'or, Naga, Titan, Lézard volant, Basilique car cela ressemble à une herbe ainsi que le serpent d'Harry Potter, Minotaure, Harpie, Phœnix, Elfes, Centaures, Nains, Licorne, Pégase ainsi que Fée. Sinon le reste c'était un peu plus difficile à retenir. Donc je donnais à des créatures des surnoms tels que Sylvebarbe à cause d'un monstre ressemblant à un Hente dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur notre nouveau professeur qui était étrangement en retard. Chacun se rassit à sa table rouvrant son ordinateur. Le professeur semblait déjà ennuyer de nous tellement qu'on l'entendait soupirer derrière son masque qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Il avait un œil borgne alors que l'autre était d'une couleur sombre. Ses cheveux partaient en l'air ne connaissant nullement la gravité, avaient une teinte argenté. Il portait la même tenue qu'Asuma-sensei. Son nom était Kakashi Hatake, il était professeur de mathématique. Je manquai de frapper ma tête contre la table. J'avais les maths en horreur et surtout si un professeur tel que lui allait me les enseigner je risquai fortement de quitter tous les élèves en cours de route.

Contrairement aux autres professeurs, il ne perdait pas énormément de temps et il commençait déjà son cours. J'étais déjà perdu cherchant à comprendre l'équation sur le tableau. Je regardai Sasuke qui se prélassait sur sa chaise, dormant presque. Je déposai un regard discret sur son écran et j'écarquillai les yeux en voyant qu'il avait déjà fini l'exercice. Je le félicitai mentalement d'un tel exploit alors que le temps semblait s'être écoulé.

J'étais définitivement un idiot tout le monde avait répondu juste à leur petit exercice alors que moi, je n'avais pas du tout touché à mon ordinateur. Ce dernier semblait me narguer écrivant "dommage Uzumaki Naruto, vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois". C'était impressionnant car personne n'allait au tableau pour corriger l'exercice demandé. Je regardai l'ordinateur de Sasuke qui notait "félicitation Uchiha Sasuke, vous avez résolu l'équation". Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire mon curieux et je regardai celui de Gaara "Dommage No Sabaku Gaara, vous avez eu une erreur".

Je fronçai les sourcils en espérant que les mathématiques se finissent rapidement. Surtout qu'on avait seulement une matinée de cours étant donné que l'après-midi on faisait les fameux tests dont parler Kiba hier. Un test pour savoir qui nous étions vraiment. D'après ce que j'avais compris c'était comme une visite médicale seulement c'était un peu différent. On ne prenait pas la taille et le poids de la personne mais il y avait quand même quelques examens de santé.

La sonnerie retentit dans la classe et le professeur partit nous laissant seul en autonomie pendant deux heures. Je soupirai tandis que Sasuke rangea son ordinateur. Gaara en fit de même et je suivis leur exemple. Je les suivis comprenant que pendant les heures d'autonomie nous pouvions quitter la salle de classe.

- Suivez-moi, nous dit Sasuke déambulant dans les couloirs jusqu'à un mur.

Il semblerait que nous étions dans une petite impasse mais Sasuke n'était pas perturbé, loin de là. Il tâtonnait le mur doucement.

Soudain, une porte se déroba discrètement dans le mur. Je n'en revenais pas une salle secrète. Sasuke nous demanda de nous dépêcher et on rentra en trombe à l'intérieur, la porte se referma derrière nous dans un léger bruit.

Je pus admirer l'endroit où nous avait atterri. C'était une immense pièce mais pas aussi grande que la taille qu'une salle de classe. Je supposai que c'était une ancienne salle de classe car il y avait un vieux tableau noir, quelque table, des chaises et des fenêtres. Dans cette pièce, il y avait également un canapé qui pouvait contenir quatre personnes. Je regardai Sasuke qui nous souriait du coin des lèvres.

- C'est le repère de Sakura et moi, on l'a trouvé quand on avait failli se faire attraper par des Serpents Ailés. Ce sont de vraies saletés. Pire que des moustiques, nous confia-t-il, depuis, nous nous réunissons dans cette salle pour parler de notre projet "quitter Ghost River".

J'avançai dans la pièce regardant les détails de plus près. C'était étonnant qu'il y ait une pièce telle que celle-ci dans ce lycée. J'avais l'impression qu'on nous poussait à préparer notre évasion. Je tirai des tiroirs et je trouvai des feuilles blanches, des crayons en tout genre, des calepins, des photos plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres.

Sasuke et Gaara fouillèrent avec moi également surpris de voir autant de chose. Je compris que le ténébreux n'avait pas tout vérifié avec Sakura et qu'il profitait de notre moment de découverte pour regarder avec nous.

Soudain, Gaara sortit des drôles de carte pour rapidement les poser sur la table. Nous accourions pour regarder la trouvaille de notre ami.

C'était des cartes avec plusieurs monstres dessiné dessus. Sasuke en prit une et je regardai par dessus son épaule. La créature était tout bonnement enchanteresse. Sa longue chevelure couleur bois était entourée par une couronne de fleur blanche. Elle avait une magnifique robe arrivant à hauteur mi cuisse. Elle possédait d'immenses ailes transparentes, c'était une Fée, assise près d'un arbre touchant une rivière du bout de ses doigts délicats comme si elle caressait l'eau quelque peu fougueuse.

Gaara en prit une autre qui représentait plutôt un animal. C'était un lion aux poils étrangement rouge sang, ses yeux avaient une couleur des plus vils, une couleur ocre tirant vers le jaune. Sa queue n'était pas comme celle des autres lions, elle se recourbait vers l'avant se terminant en pointe comme les queues de scorpion. Des petites ailes rouges se trouvaient sur son dos. Je lus le nom de la créature "Manticor". Je compris au nom de la créature que ce n'était pas un monstre amical.

Soudain, j'avais eu l'impression qu'une des cartes m'appelait et j'amenai ma main vers le tas de carte. J'en piochai une et j'écarquillai les yeux reconnaissant le Dragon d'or. Il était vraiment magnifique. Sasuke et Gaara regardèrent ma carte tout aussi surpris que moi. Surtout que la carte n'était pas au dessus des cartes présentes sur la table.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut bien vouloir dire? Soufflai-je encore sous le choc. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de la carte c'était comme si elle m'hypnotisait.

Sasuke me retira la carte violemment des mains et je me réveillai brutalement. Je regardai Sasuke et Gaara qui ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais autant obnubilé par cette carte. Le maître du sable rangea les cartes là où il les avait trouvées, c'est à dire dans un tiroir. Je m'assis sur le canapé qui était étonnement confortable.

Je vis Sasuke partir et revenir avec des canettes de boisson plutôt connu tel que Orangina, Coke et Sprite. Il me tendit la canette d'Orangina, donnant le Sprite à Gaara. Sasuke ouvrit sa canette, la buvant tandis que je faisais rouler la mienne sentant le froid de ma boisson entre mes paumes.

Je décidai de l'ouvrir, j'apportai ma boisson à mes lèvres alors que le liquide sucré s'écoulait lentement dans ma gorge. Le goût de l'orange éveillait mes papilles gustatives qui frémissaient aux sensations des petites bulles présentes dans la boisson. Je retirai ma canette, soufflant de contentement tellement c'était délicieux. Il n'y avait pas à dire cela faisait du bien de boire.

Gaara me tendit des petits sandwiches et je le remerciai, mordant dans la mie. A l'intérieur, je pouvais sentir le goût du saucisson et du fromage. Je souris, me disant que l'épisode de la carte était désormais derrière moi.

- Il faut réfléchir à un plan pour quitter cet endroit, annonça Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ne pas tenter le jour? proposa Gaara

Je les regardai tandis que je mordais dans ma nourriture.

- On a déjà tenté cette solution malheureusement, il peut arriver qu'il y ait des créatures le jour également mais c'est surtout quand on se rapproche du mur, expliqua le ténébreux

- Comment faire pour sortir? M'exclamai-je entrant dans la conversation me levant de mon canapé, on ne peut pas sortir la nuit au risque de se faire tuer par une Naga ou pire encore et on ne peut pas trop sortir la journée. Comment on peut faire?

- Il faudrait qu'on sorte pendant la nuit des Centaures, dit Sasuke

- Des Centaures? M'étonnai-je avec Gaara

- Exactement, les Centaures sont de notre côté, ils sont les alliés des Dragon d'or comme les Nains, les Elfes, les Pégases, les Hommes-Bois...

- Les Sylverbarbes, rectifiai-je

- Ils ont déjà des noms Naruto, répliqua Sasuke

- Bon, tu continues, intervint Gaara

- Hn, donc je disais les _Hommes-Bois_ et des Licornes, finit-il, ensuite certaines créatures du monde féerique. Nous avons les Fées, les monstres Elémentaires du Vent, de l'Eau, du Feu, de la Foudre, de la Terre, de la Magie ainsi que le Phœnix.

- Les Phœnix sont de notre côté! M'exclamai-je

Je ne pus contenir ma joie il y avait vraiment que de bonne nouvelle. Nous avions le soutien des plus belles créatures, en particulier les Phœnix. J'avais lu plein de chose sur eux pendant mon adolescence un peu boutonneuse. Les Phœnix étaient de magnifiques créatures qui renaissent après leur mort. Ils étaient extrêmement puissants. Je soufflai de contentement me disant: "une chance qu'on les a de notre côté".

- Redescend sur Terre, dobe. Ne crie pas victoire trop rapidement car le reste des créatures sont du côté des Dragons noirs. Mais certains sont neutres mais poussés par l'envie de tuer comme la Naga.

- Tout est vraiment compliqué ici, remarquai-je sous l'accord de Gaara mais soudain je remarquai un petit détail, mais ce n'est pas dangereux de rester là?

Sasuke poussa un petit rire moqueur avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux avec une telle aura que je sentis mes membres défaillir.

- Cet endroit, peu de personne le connaisse, les Succubes ne viennent pas ici et les Incubes non plus. Les monstre encore moins. Cette pièce est également insonorisée donc on peut crier, hurler personne ne nous entendra.

Je sentis mes poils s'hérisser sur mes bras tellement il avait dit ça d'une voix extrêmement sensuelle et provocatrice. Je détournai le regard alors que Gaara regardait sa montre.

- Il est 11h48 et le test se déroule à 15 heures, annonça-t-il.

On avait trois heures devant nous.

Tout d'un coup, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et on se redressait comme des piquets nous préparant à attaquer ou à nous cacher si besoin. Mais nous fûmes tous soulagés en voyant Sakura rentrer avec un petit panier et un sourire réconfortant sur le visage.

- Je vous apporte le repas, j'ai eu cours de cuisine aujourd'hui. Donc si on doit rester un moment dans cette pièce autant manger quelque de sain que des sandwiches aux saucissons et aux fromages, dit-elle.

Elle déposa son panier sur la table et elle enleva sa nappe protectrice pour montrer un magnifique repas, il y avait assez de nourriture pour nous nourrir tous les quatre voir même plus tellement il y en avait.

- Le professeur de cuisine nous a laissé carte blanche pour son premier cour avant de quitter la salle. Il n'y avait que moi qui travailler vous vous en rendez compte. Alors le professeur, quand il est revenu à coller tous les élèves tandis que moi j'ai eu droit à des félicitations et un droit de changer de classe, sourit-elle.

- Mais je croyais que tu avais une filière différente de la notre, remarquai-je

- Oui mais il disait que mon talent ne peut pas se développer dans leur classe. Il avait même affirmé que c'était une classe de fainéant donc les gars, accrochez-vous, je serai désormais dans votre classe, s'exclama-t-elle.

Nous écarquillions les yeux tellement on était étonné enfin plus trop lorsqu'elle avait affirmé qu'elle pouvait changer de classe. Sakura avait profité de la demande pour venir dans notre classe.

Sasuke sourit doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sakura.

- Bienvenu parmi nous, dit-il

- Sasuke arrête de dire "Bienvenu" c'est le mot que j'entends le plus en arrivant de ce lycée, m'exclamai-je

- Et tu vas l'entendre encore pendant longtemps ce mot, rétorqua Sasuke

Je le regardai méchamment tellement j'étais un peu énervé mais Gaara me tendit une assiette et je la pris pour me focaliser sur autre chose. Je pris des baguettes et je m'assis sur ma chaise vite rejoint par Sasuke et Sakura qui prit également une des assiettes présentes dans le panier.

Gaara avait pris des samossas aux crabes. Sasuke de délicieux Takoyaki et Sakura des nems. Il semblerait que ce soit repas asiatique aujourd'hui alors que moi j'avais des nouilles avec des boulettes de viande. Je mirai les boulettes aux poulpes de mon camarade qui se situait à ma gauche et d'un geste agile, je lui pris une de ses boulettes que j'apportai à ma bouche mais quand j'allais la mettre dans ma cavité buccale, elle avait disparu.

Je regardai Sasuke qui me lançait un regard supérieur, agitant ses baguettes où je pouvais voir le Takoyaki que j'avais tenté de lui voler et il le porta à bouche. Je sautai presque sur lui pour récupérer mon bien et il s'en suivit d'un combat pour une boulette aux poulpes sous les rires de Sakura et peut-être de Gaara tellement la situation devait être drôle. J'essayai tant bien que mal de mordre dans la boulette pour l'attraper mais Sasuke tendait son bras à l'extrême me tenant par la taille pour m'empêcher de la récupérer.

Je poussai de toutes mes forces sur mes avant-bras oubliant la douleur ainsi que la pression de Sasuke sur mes hanches. Je tendis mon bras mais rien à faire. Il était vraiment cruel tout ceci pour une vulgaire boulette aux poulpes alors qu'il en avait d'autre dans son assiette. A cette phrase, mon cerveau semblait s'éclairer et je me dégageai de la poigne de Sasuke pour revenir vers son assiette pour prendre un Takoyaki mais malheur il n'y avait plus un seul. Le dernier était avec Sasuke qui le porta doucement à ses lèvres avant de mordre dedans, le mastiquant délicatement comme si c'était le meilleur repas qu'il n'avait jamais goûté.

Je pouvais presque sentir mes yeux s'humidifier sous la fureur de son crime envers mon estomac qui hurlait au scandale.

Soudain, un grognement retentit stoppant notre petit moment amusant. Sasuke se redressa rapidement nous faisant signe de nous taire.

Le bruit recommença, j'avais l'impression d'entendre le cri d'une vache. Sasuke nous ordonna de vite se cacher. Chacun d'entre nous partirent se terrer dans un endroit, j'étais caché dans un placard, regardant mes compagnons se faufilaient dans des endroits où ils pouvaient épier la chose qui hurlait comme une vache.

Les hurlements se firent de plus en plus fort comme si le truc n'était pas bien loin mais on ne la voyait pas, était-elle invisible?

Soudain, je sentis un frisson me courir l'échine et je regardai Sasuke qui avait ses yeux d'une couleur rouge sang parsemée de virgule. Il bougea de sa place se mettant à découvert. Je voulus lui chuchoter de rester à sa place mais il semblait qu'il était ailleurs.

- Vous pouvez sortir! dit Sasuke, le Minotaure n'est pas ici.

Un Minotaure? Si j'avais compris, les Minotaures étaient un des alliés des Dragons noirs. Nous sortîmes de notre cachette improvisée pour aller vers Sasuke seulement aucun d'entre nous n'était rassuré.

- Le monstre n'est pas là, il est sous nos pieds, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ça sous nos pieds! M'exclamai-je

- Il doit avoir quelque chose sous nos pieds, me répondit le ténébreux.

- Regardez! Intervint Sakura

Nous allions vers elle et la jeune fille tira une sorte de trappe.

- Un passage secret, chuchota-elle, allons voir ce qu'il y a!

- Mais... tentai-je

- Allons-y, me coupa Sasuke suivant Sakura et Gaara le suivit.

Je soupirai me disant que je n'avais pas le choix surtout qu'ici c'était moi "mister-je-me-régénère-en-deux-secondes-chronos".

Nous avions descendu une échelle quelque peu humide pour atterrir dans d'immense galerie souterraine comme des égouts, l'odeur y ressemblait d'ailleurs. Seulement, il n'y avait aucun rat pour venir faire le comité d'accueil.

Nous décidions de chercher un peu et de découvrir cet endroit quelque peu mystérieux. C'était peut-être notre seul moyen de quitter Ghost River. Peut-être que ces tunnels allaient nous conduire à l'extérieur et nous permettre de rentrer chez nous.

Soudain, un grognement survint, nous ignorions s'il s'agissait d'un écho ou d'un monstre qui s'approchait de nous. Nous courûmes nous cacher à une intersection et juste près de nous se trouva d'affreuses créatures, elles semblaient au moins cinq. C'étaient des Manticors, comment oublier leurs poils rouges, leur corps de lion et leur queue de scorpion ainsi que leurs ailes. Nous avions beaucoup de mal à respirer tellement on avait peur que les créatures nous remarquent.

Aucun d'entre nous parlait, aucun d'entre nous osait bouger. Chacun tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rester immobile le temps que les Manticors bougent.

Notre vœu fut exaucé et ils partirent. Nous pûmes finalement respirer de soulagement lorsque qu'on sentit quelque chose sur notre droite. On vit une immense créature aux écailles vertes, ses yeux étaient fendus alors que la pupille nous fixait de ses yeux jaunes serpent. D'immenses canines pointues étaient largement visibles. Nous pouvions également admirer ses oreilles étrangement violettes et une queue plus ou moins longues.

- Le Basilique! s'exclama Sakura nous forçant à courir alors que la bête nous courait après dans le but de nous mordre.

Nous courions aussi vite que nous pouvons bifurquant le plus rapidement possible. La créature se prenait certain mur lorsqu'on changeait de trajectoire.

Soudain, je glissai sur le sol humide. Sasuke s'arrêta pour m'aider à me relever rapidement mais le Basilique était déjà près de nous, poussant un cri assourdissant qui nous fit poser nos mains sur nos oreilles.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis un coup de griffe dans mes côtes. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'hurler tellement j'avais mal, quelque chose semblait se répandre en moi. Je me sentais transpirant, je soufflai un "à l'aide" désespérant. Sasuke semblait être sa prochaine victime et sans doute Sakura et Gaara. Je repensais à la carte du Dragon d'or, si seulement il pouvait nous venir en aide...

Tout d'un coup, une lumière dorée m'enveloppa de sa douce chaleur, j'écarquillai les yeux alors que le Basilique commençait à reculer sous la peur, mais peur de quoi?

Je sentis quelque chose sortir de mon corps et un magnifique Dragon d'or apparut. Il était aussi beau que sur la carte ou sur la photo. Ses écailles dorées brillaient de loin et des yeux aussi rouges que des rubis. Le Dragon d'or poussa un grognement semblable à un énervement avant de cracher un feu puissant sur le Basilique qui partit en nuage de poussière. Le Dragon me regardait avant de sourire. Il se transforma en boule de lumière avant de rentrer dans mon corps. Ma blessure avait disparu ainsi que la sensation que quelque chose circulait dans mon corps, tout avait disparu.

Soudain, des pas vinrent vers nous mais ils semblaient plus poser. Je n'avais plus la force de bouger et mes trois compagnons regardaient le nouvel arrivant près à en découdre. C'était avec étonnement qu'on vit une magnifique créature au pelage blanc crème. Ses yeux avaient la couleur des plus beaux saphirs. Une corne trônait fièrement sur le sommet de sa tête de cheval. La bête était une belle Licorne et si mes souvenirs sont bons, ces créatures majestueuses étaient de notre côté.

La Licorne s'avança doucement vers nous laissant apparaître d'autre créature derrière elle. Il ressemblait à des hommes malheureusement seulement de haut. Vers le bas, il n'avait plus rien d'un homme, il avait en effet en contrebas, le corps d'un cheval. Leur longue chevelure brune se mariait avec la teinte chocolat de leur regard ainsi que de leurs poils. L'un d'eux était différent sa chevelure n'était plus brune mais d'une magnifique couleur argent, ses yeux avaient la même teinte ainsi que son corps de cheval. Chacun d'eux portait une lance sauf l'argenté qui avait un objet semblable à celui d'un trident.

- Nous vous avons retrouvés, souffla l'homme-cheval différent des autres, il n'est pas prudent de se promener dans ces tunnels surtout qu'en ce moment. Le Dragon noir est sur le point de se réveiller

- Comment ça? Demandai-je

- Nous sommes des Centaures, protecteur du sanctuaire du Dragon d'or, dit l'argenté qui semblait être le chef de la tribu, voici la Licorne, c'est grâce à elle que nous avons pu vous retrouver. Votre coeur est pur cela nous a facilité la tâche.

- Pourquoi le Dragon noir est le point de se réveiller? s'exclama Sasuke

- Nous ferions mieux de partir avant que des créatures ne viennent à notre rencontre, dit le Centaure, montez!

Chacun de mes amis monta sur l'un des Centaures tandis que la Licorne vint vers moi, semblant me demander de monter sur son dos, ce que je fis.

Soudain, sortant de l'ombre, une sorte de serpent couleur jaune avec des rayures orangées. Il possédait des ailes distinctes dans son dos. La Licorne fonça sur lui frappant la créature de sa corne, réduisant le monstre en tas de cendre.

- Nous vous ramenons par l'endroit où vous êtes arrivés. La Licorne nous ouvre le chemin, dit le Centaure argenté, elle est plus forte que nous dans la hiérarchie de la forêt.

- Vous pouvez nous parler des Dragons noirs? Insistai-je

- Bien sur, comme vous devez sans doute le savoir les Dragons noirs et nos maîtres les Dragons d'or sont d'éternel rivaux et ceux depuis la nuit des temps immémoriaux. Chaque créature possède sa lune et dans une semaine se sera celle des Dragons noirs.

Chacun n'osait rajouter quelque chose. Dans une semaine, nous n'aurions pas d'innocente créature mais des Dragons noirs. Pourquoi cette nouvelle jetait-elle un froid glacial entre nous. Je savais que c'était un terrible malheur car cela repousser notre fugue. Mais j'étais plutôt heureux qu'on nous informe sur de telle chose car je n'avais pas du tout envie de tomber nez à nez avec une telle créature.

La Licorne et les Centaures se stoppèrent au pied d'une échelle.

- Nous vous laissons ici et nous souhaitons bonne chance, dit le chef des Centaures avant de partir.

Nous remontions l'échelle pour revenir dans la pièce secrète. Nos affaires étaient encore là. Nous retournions vers la table et j'écarquillai en voyant une chose totalement impossible qui étonna également mes trois camarades.

Sur la table, il y avait la carte du Dragon d'or.

* * *

Reviews?

Je vous annonce que la suite sera là normalement pour le jour de l'an

entre autre le 31 Décembre ou tôt le 1er Janvier ce sera

mon cadeau pour la nouvelle année^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde! Comme promis voilà le chapitre 3, travailler et retravailler^^. Et je peux enfin pousser un cri de joie, chez moi j'ai enfin la fibre optique qui me permet d'aller sur internet sans aucun soucis^^. Et en plus c'est la fin de l'année 2013 que demander de mieux...**

**En tout cas, pour en revenir au chapitre, j'ai bossé et je m'excuse d'avoir un chapitre encore plus court c'est juste que dès que je commence, j'ai du mal à le finir et à couper au bonne endroit... (je sais que vous vous en serez plutôt content...)**

**Enfin bref, je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée un review et aux personnes qui lisent cette fic et je vous souhaite de bonne fête de fin d'année avec une très bonne santé^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Aucun de nous n'avait reparlé de l'incident des tunnels souterrains, ni de la carte, ni du Dragon qui était sorti de mon corps.

L'après-midi était finalement arrivée ainsi que le début de nos examens. Nous étions installés dans la salle où nous étions réunis pour la première fois.

J'étais surpris du nombre de médecins et d'infirmières qui étaient présents, même le plus réputé des hôpitaux n'avait pas autant de personnel. Nous étions rangés par classe, par ordre alphabétique ainsi que par sexe. Les hommes d'un côté et les filles de l'autre.

Dans la queue, j'étais juste derrière Sasuke vu que nous étions les seuls à avoir la lettre "U" en première lettre de notre nom de famille.

On nous expliqua le principe du test et ils nous indiqueront les résultats dans une semaine.

Une semaine, ce mot semblait s'amuser à revenir pour nous déstabiliser. C'était la semaine maudite, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les Dragons noirs se réveilleront dans une semaine. Malheureusement, j'étais sur d'une chose cela n'était sans doute pas bon pour notre plan d'évasion. Je ne savais pas ce qu'on encourrait en croisant un Dragon noir mais une chose était sure, ce sera loin d'être positif, bien au contraire.

Pour le test, la directrice, qui était venue personnellement nous avait expliqué en quoi consister ce test. Il s'agissait d'un examen pour déterminer nos pouvoirs, j'insistai bien sur "nos" pouvoirs car il semblerait qu'on n'en a pas qu'un seul. Je connaissais déjà mon pouvoir principal je me régénérai rapidement. D'ailleurs les médecins n'eurent pas besoin de désinfecter la plaie qu'elle avait déjà disparu.

Bien sur, ce résultat, ils l'avaient tout de suite noté dans mon dossier médical. Les examens étaient plutôt simples. On commençait d'abord par une prise de sang chacun avait des facultés principaux qui s'étaient révélés. Je voyais quelqu'un changer de couleur à la piqure et quand je disais changer ce n'était pas blanc sous le coup de la peur mais ses cheveux châtains foncés sont devenus jaune pâle. Un autre avait une peau qui s'était écaillée comme un serpent lorsque l'infirmière l'avait piqué.

La deuxième étape consistait à connaître notre endurance. Je devais avouer que j'étais le meilleur. C'était une sorte de tournante. Chacun se mesurait à une autre personne pour comparer. Les machines étaient toutes réglées de la même façon, de tel sorte que si l'un abandonne l'autre le ressentait.

Je courrai sur le tapis roulant avec des écouteurs à mes oreilles. Par curiosité, je regardai mon opposant et je vis un adolescent plutôt enrobé à mes côtés. Ses longs cheveux châtains me faisaient presque penser à la coupe de cheveux de Jiraya. Il avait deux petits yeux noirs et des spirales dessinaient sur ses deux joues.

Je le voyais fatigué alors qu'on n'avait même pas entamé le premier kilomètre.

Soudain, il grossit avant de se mettre en boule et il roulait comme une boule de bowling, accélérant le rythme et augmentant par la même occasion la vitesse de mon tapis. Je me mis à courir plus rapidement ne voulant pas finir projeter contre un mur. Je réadaptai ma vitesse à celle du tapis de course. Je voyais de nouveau les médecins prendre des notes, inscrivant des données dans nos dossiers respectifs.

Je voyais le compteur des kilomètres défiler sous mes yeux mais je ne voulais pas abandonner malgré que je commençai à fatiguer, je transpirai sous le coup de l'effort intense. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus haletante et hachurée.

Soudain, mon opposant s'arrêta de rouler sans doute épuiser. A peine, il eut fini que le tapis s'arrêta automatiquement ainsi que le mien. Je voyais l'enveloppé respirer avec beaucoup de difficulté, sans doute fatiguer d'avoir trop roulé. Je regardai le nombre de kilomètre et nous avions fait sept kilomètres et 589 mètres. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi longtemps sauf quand ma vie était en danger ce qui arriver en ce moment très fréquemment.

Je laissai place à un autre duo et le roulement se fit. C'était désormais le tour de Sasuke avec une personne que je n'avais jamais vu, sans doute dans une autre classe. Je voyais mon compagnon commencer à courir alors que je vis le sourire sadique de son opposant. Ce dernier se mit à courir plus vite, obligeant le tapis à doubler sa vitesse. Sasuke ne semblait pas du tout surpris alors que le sien augmentait également sa vitesse. Il continuait à courir calmement nullement gêné par la nouvelle vitesse.

Je pus apercevoir de nouveau le regard rouge de Sasuke et ce dernier semblait regarder les jambes de son adversaire. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant que les jambes de Sasuke couraient aussi vite que celle de son opposant. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke qui redoubla la vitesse sous l'œil étonné de tout l'assemblé alors que son adversaire tomba du tapis de course.

Sasuke s'arrêta toisant la personne du regard comme si le ténébreux était supérieur à lui.

Ce fut le tour de Gaara. Ce dernier se moquait parfaitement de la personne qui courait à ses côtés, imitant sa voix lorsqu'il incitait Gaara à se retirer.

Soudain, on vit l'adversaire de mon ami glisser. Je souris en voyant de minuscule particule de sable sur le tapis de course. Je frappai dans la main de Gaara. Je devais avouer que j'appréciai énormément le roux. Je parlais plus facilement avec lui qu'avec Sasuke.

Nous avions fini après cela nos examens. La directrice nous avait remerciés d'être venus, d'un côté, je ne crois pas qu'on avait vraiment le choix.

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement. Nous nous étions réfugiés dans notre repère secret. Sakura était énervée, étant une fille, elle avait du passer l'examen avec les filles et non avec les garçons.

- Non mais je vous assure! Pendant le test d'endurance, la fille qui passait avec moi s'est arrêtée parce que son ongle était cassé, ragea Sakura, si jamais je l'ai loupé par sa faute, elle va finir encastrer dans le mur comme l'infirmière qui a loupé ma veine plusieurs fois. J'ai maintenant plein de pansement sur mon bras!

Elle nous montra son bras et en effet il avait plein de pansement à des endroits autre que la veine. La jeune fille s'énervait toute seule sur le manque de compétence envers le corps médical de l'établissement.

- Ils ont beau être nombreux, ils sont incompétents. Attendez! Trouvez une veine est le B. d'une infirmière! s'exclama Sakura.

Sasuke, Gaara et moi étions assis sur le canapé buvant un soda alors que Sakura faisait les cent pas devant nous, buvant de temps en temps son Coke. Nous l'écoutions en silence ayant trop peur de finir comme la pauvre infirmière. Il semblerait qu'elle avait fini à l'hôpital avec quatre côtes fissurées.

- Ensuite, il y a ce médecin qui prenait des notes. Mon dieu mais on n'est pas des animaux de foire! Je vous jure dès que je m'énervai le type écrivait quelque chose dans mon dossier. Je ne vois pas en quoi s'énerver est un résultat. Je suis une adolescente en pleine crise c'est normale que je pète les plombs de temps en temps, s'écria Sakura énervée.

- Tu es sur de ne pas les avoir? Osa demander Sasuke

Je le regardai avec Gaara surpris et effrayés. Il avait osé dire une chose pareille. Je me demandai si Sasuke était courageux ou suicidaire, je crois qu'il s'agit des deux car qui demandait à une fille à fleur de peau et sur le point d'exploser comme une cocotte minute "est-ce qu'elle a ses règles?".

Sakura était aussi surprise de la question tellement qu'elle avait arrêté ses cents pas pour regarder le ténébreux qui buvait tranquillement sa boisson, ne se souciant nullement du froid qu'il avait jeté dans la pièce.

Sasuke nous regarda enfin, prenant une posture nonchalante sur le canapé.

- Ecoute Sakura, je t'aime bien mais vraiment arrête de hurler. Nous savons tous que cette école est nulle mais ce n'est pas une raison pour nous vriller les tympans sur cette histoire de piqure, dit Sasuke.

Je crois que nous avions commencé le concours de celui qui avait la bouche la plus près du sol. Sasuke avait s'il me semblait bien "rembarrer" Sakura. Cette dernière ne disait rien avant de prendre une gorgée de Coke avant de le recracher sur nous. Je compris que c'était pour reprendre contenance mais ce n'était pas la peine de le faire sur nous.

- Attends répète un peu Sasuke! dit Sakura qui semblait monter en pression.

Je déglutis me collant à Gaara car malheureusement j'étais entre Sasuke et Gaara. Ce dernier ne refusa pas mon approche au contraire il se servait de moi comme "bouclier-humain". J'espérai que Sasuke ne fasse pas l'imbécile et n'ose pas redire la terrible phrase.

- J'ai dit que tu nous vrillais les tympans pour pas grand chose, répliqua Sasuke

Mon dieu, il avait osé. Gaara me colla de plus en plus à lui. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être à la place de Sasuke qui était sans doute celle du mort. Ce dernier nous regarda et je lui fis un magnifique signe "je prie pour le salut de ton âme, c'était un plaisir de te rencontrer camarade". D'accord, j'avais seulement joint mes mains comme les chrétiens.

Sakura semblait avoir compris les mots de Sasuke car une aura meurtrière l'entourait dangereusement. Je me demandai de qui de elle ou le Basilic faisaient le plus peur. C'était sans contexte Sakura. Je décidai d'intervenir ne sachant nullement si j'étais aussi fou que Sasuke d'arrêter une furie.

- Continue Sakura, ton histoire était passionnante, dis-je attirant le regard de Sakura sur moi.

La jeune fille me sourit chaleureusement. Son aura meurtrière avait disparu. Gaara tapa mon épaule.

- Toutes mes félicitations, tu as calmé le tigre qui sommeillait en elle. Tu es le type le plus lâche que je connaisse mais bravo, dit Gaara

J'eus un sourire forcé. Je venais de nous sauver de la troisième guerre mondiale et c'était comme ça qu'on me remerciait. Il fallait dire que j'ai caressé le tigre dans le sens du poil alors que Sasuke avait osé le regard en face. Quant à Gaara, je ne dirai rien il s'était caché derrière un arbre pour se protéger du fauve.

Mais on pouvait m'expliquer pourquoi je faisais de telle métaphore. Je n'étais pas un arbre et Sakura n'était pas un tigre.

Je crois que j'avais vraiment eu peur. Sasuke comprit dans quelle situation il s'était mis. Il ne me regarda pas sans doute sous le coup de la fierté. Jamais il n'avouerait que grâce à mon intervention sa vie avait été sauvée.

Finalement, Sakura décida de déboucher sur un autre sujet. Un sujet qu'on avait évité depuis un moment désormais.

- La nuit des Dragons noirs arrive dans une semaine et comme par hasard en même temps que le résultat des tests. Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre les deux événements? demanda Sakura

- Ce que je peux dire c'est que la semaine prochaine, on ferait mieux de rester sage et de préparer un plan qui peut tenir la route, dis-je

- Entre autre, on doit être patient? S'étonna Gaara.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, répliqua Sasuke, soyons des élèves modèles mais seulement de l'extérieur. Pendant qu'on réfléchit à un moyen de quitter cet endroit.

J'étais surpris que Sasuke partage mon idée, je souris doucement alors que j'avançais vers le tableau noir pour regarder les quelques données que nous avons récoltés.

- Pour commencer, vous n'avez pas trouvé ceci étrange tout de même? Demandai-je caressant la carte du Dragon d'or qu'on avait trouvé.

- C'est vrai que c'était étrange, une de ses cartes t'attire et c'est celle qui nous a sauvés du Basilic, dit Gaara, et elle est sortie de ton corps.

- Vous croyez que c'est pour cela que nous sommes dans ce lycée? Intervint Sakura, je veux dire, vous pensez que chacun possède une créature dans son corps en plus d'un don particulier?

- Cela pourrait expliquer plein de chose, répliqua Sasuke s'installant plus confortablement sur le canapé, vous avez remarqué comme les souterrains grouillaient de créature en tout genre. D'où peut venir ces monstres?

- Tu penses que c'étaient des élèves? Demandai-je regardant Sasuke surpris.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en se levant à son tour, une chose est sur ces créatures ne sont pas là par hasard. Elles doivent bien venir de quelque part.

- Mais d'où? Continua Gaara avec la voix de Sasuke.

- Si nous utilisons notre semaine de repos pour découvrir d'où viennent les créatures et trouver un plan pour quitter Ghost River, proposai-je.

Tout le monde semblait réfléchir, trouvant sans doute mon idée plutôt intelligente. Malheureusement, je ne pus avoir de réponse car c'était l'heure de retourner dans les chambres pour récupérer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je devais avouer qu'on l'a mérité cette nuit réparatrice.

Sakura nous quitta au détour d'un couloir et Sasuke me regarda.

- Je pense que tu as raison. Au moins sur un point, on doit réfléchir à un moyen de sortir de Ghost River. Nous avons été trop imprudents durant ces deux derniers jours. Il faut réfléchir à un plan d'action.

- Hn, répondis-je

- Il y a tout de même une chose qui m'interpelle mais je vais vous en parler dans la chambre, dit Gaara.

On hocha la tête pour retourner dans notre chambre où chacun s'assit dans son lit.

- J'ai remarqué une chose. Vous vous souvenez quand les centaures nous ont parlé des Dragons noirs. Ils semblaient effrayés en tout cas le mien l'était. Je crois que les Centaures redoutent le retour des Dragons noirs et pourquoi ils nous préviendraient d'une chose pareille? dit Gaara d'une voix très sérieuse, je vous dis qu'il se passe une chose étrange avec ces Dragons noirs. Une chose bien plus compliquée.

Je regardai Gaara avec de grands yeux. Maintenant qu'il en parlait, j'avais senti un petit tremblement par rapport à ma Licorne lorsque le chef des Centaures avait mentionné les Dragons noirs. J'étais sur que c'était une chose qui nous dépassait et de loin.

- Nous devons faire des recherches, intervint Sasuke d'une voix quelque peu froide, il semblerait que nous avions beaucoup de travail pendant un moment.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis notre petite réunion dans la chambre comme prévu, Sakura avait rejoint notre classe. Tout le monde l'avait immédiatement apprécié. Surtout qu'un élève avait disparu cette nuit. En apprenant la nouvelle, j'avais regardé Sasuke et Gaara qui me firent tous les deux un signe positif de la tête. L'élève était mort, tué par un des monstres qui rode autour du lycée.

Nous avions désormais un cours de Japonais avec Iruka-sensei. Cet homme était de taille plutôt normale. Une cicatrice barrait son visage de façon vertical. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en queue haute. Je devais avouer que j'aimais beaucoup ce professeur. Il était aimant et enseigné la langue avec beaucoup d'entrain sans jamais se décourager. D'ailleurs, nous l'avions également en professeur de littérature et pour commencer l'année, il nous donna un livre à lire, l'Odyssée d'Homère.

Je soupirai, retirant tout ce que je venais de penser sur Iruka-sensei. Il était comme tous les professeurs de ce lycée, totalement fou. Nous étions de retour dans la pièce secrète. Sasuke lisait son livre sur le canapé alors que Gaara soupirait feuilletant les pages d'un œil désintéressé.

Soudain, nous vîmes une chose impossible jusqu'à présent. Sasuke balança son livre à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de se lever.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, nous devons trouver un moyen de quitter Ghost River sinon je sens que je vais devenir fou comme tous ces imbéciles! S'exclama-t-il, il y a eu la disparition d'un élève et tout le monde s'en fiche comme de sa première chemise. Vous parlez d'ami, cracha presque Sasuke sans doute écœuré.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Sakura qui courut vers moi.

- Naruto! Tu as regardé ton livre? demanda-t-elle essoufflée

- Non pas encore pourquoi? Répondis-je

- Regarde! s'exclama la jeune fille ouvrant mes pages.

J'écarquillai les yeux, mon livre avait plein de note.

J'avais passé la soirée à feuilleter mon étrange ouvrage mais rien qui pouvait m'aider. J'étais épuisé d'essayer de comprendre ce que voulait dire ce livre idiot. Pourquoi faire ses devoirs alors qu'on avait prévu de partir?

Soudain, je sentis un poids sur mon lit et je vis Kurama qui montait sur mon ventre pour se coucher.

Je repris le livre et une note me fit écarquiller les yeux.

Le lendemain, je revins avec un énorme sac que je posai sur la table, étonnant mes trois compagnons.

- Naruto, tu étais censé lire ton livre. Pas nous ramener des babioles inutiles, s'exclama Sakura

- Ecoutez, j'ai passé ma nuit entière à vagabonder de droite à gauche et si je vous révélais pourquoi, vous risquez de mourir, déclarai-je.

Sasuke, Gaara et Sakura écarquillèrent les yeux avant de commencer à paniquer. Je savais que j'avais jeté un froid dans la pièce.

- Comment ça? Osa demander Sakura

- C'est écrit dans le livre, répondis-je simplement.

- Raconte-nous ce qui t'es arrivé, répliqua Sasuke

- Vous vous souvenez des notes dont parler Sakura hier? Et bien, j'ai regardé ou plutôt feuilleté les mots et à la page 13 comme par hasard. J'ai lu un message vraiment étrange.

Je présentai mon livre sur la table.

- _Ton voyage commence par ton identification, le tourbillon..._

- Le tourbillon? S'étonna Gaara

- Mon nom de famille est Uzumaki, expliquai-je, Uzumaki veut dire "Tourbillon". J'ai eu l'impression que ce message s'adressait à moi. Je suis donc allé voir les précédents possesseurs du livre...

- C'est comme ça que tu as eu tous ces objets? demanda Sakura

- Je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je vous raconte tout ce qui m'est arrivé, soufflai-je, donc j'ai commencé par le dernier possesseur du livre. J'avais demandé à Kiba...

- Attends, qui est Kiba? Me coupa Sasuke

- Arrêtez de me couper, répliquai-je sèchement, pour répondre à ta question, Kiba est un garçon que j'ai rencontré le premier jour à mon arrivé à Ghost River. Je l'ai croisé encore une fois par hasard et j'ai demandé s'il connaissait le dernier nom sur la liste. Il m'a répondu que oui. Il m'a donc conduit à sa chambre...

- Kiba lui ne risque pas de mourir lui? Me coupa désormais Gaara

- Il m'a juste accompagné pour la chambre du type avant de me laisser seul. Attendez que j'aie fini avant de me couper la parole sinon je ne peux pas finir. Donc j'ai frappé à la porte et la personne n'avait laissé que son nez sortir. Il m'a paru un peu inquiétant mais en réalité il était plutôt sympa. Le nez m'avait informé qu'il n'avait jamais lu l'Odyssée donc ce n'était pas lui qui a pu écrire les notes. Il m'avait même donné les coordonnées de la chambre suivante.

Je fis une pause me rappelant de l'horreur de la chambre suivante.

- La chambre suivant était encore plus bizarre. J'ouvre la porte et je suis tombé sur trois belles femmes mais mon dieu c'était affreux. J'avais l'impression qu'elles me draguaient. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais avant qu'elles aient pu me toucher mon livre est tombé par terre m'ordonnant de partir.

Je tournai les pages et je leur montrai le mot "_sors vite d'ici_".

- C'était quelle chambre? me demanda Gaara.

- Gaara ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler, je crois qu'elles ont un pouvoir de séduction très fort. Tu as eu de la chance, je les connais. Elles sont tout de même dans le dortoir des filles. Aucun homme a réussi l'exploit de résister à leur charme. Elles sont moins pires que les succubes mais tout de même dangereuse. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas succomber à leur charme? Intervint Sakura curieuse.

- Simplement que je ne suis peut-être pas de ce bord là, rougis-je n'étant pas habitué à parler de mon homosexualité.

- Tu es gay? S'étonna mon ami roux.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas je ne vais sauter sur personne, dis-je pour les rassurer, donc pour en revenir au livre. J'ai donc fini par la première personne qui a pris le livre et le "gardien" de la chambre était sans doute la plus terrifiante. C'était sans nul doute une Méduse, vous savez la femme serpent. Je suis parti sans demander mon reste.

- Je me souviens pas d'une femme Méduse, songea Sakura.

- Donc j'avais remarqué qu'au dessus de la carte. Après un moment à chercher, j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'un casier. Donc j'étais parti dans les vestiaires sportifs. C'est là que j'ai du affronter le terrible Minotaure qu'affronte Ulysse. Une chance que je me régénère rapidement car sinon j'aurai le visage en sang tellement mon adversaire était dur. Seulement, c'était durant ce combat que j'ai vu que j'avais une erreur de casier.

- Mais comment tu connaissais le numéro du casier.

Je leur montrai la carte où on voyait le numéro du casier normalement on pouvait lire le numéro "_19_" mais en le retournant on obtenait le numéro "_61_". En dessous des noms, des écritures écrites à l'encre rouge étaient visibles.

- C'est le numéro du casier, le numéro "61" et donc je suis allé l'ouvrir. Bon sang, le casier puait la transpiration et j'ai pris toutes les affaires qui avaient dedans. Voilà le résultat, expliquai-je.

- Pourquoi on risque de mourir? demanda Sasuke

- C'est que le livre m'a aidé dans plusieurs situations et qu'un moment il dit...

Je tournai les pages jusqu'à trouver celle qui m'intéressait.

"_Le Tourbillon doit accomplir seul sa tâche. Malheur à ses compagnons s'ils venaient aider le Tourbillon dans sa quête de l'Odyssée_".

- Ceci est mon combat, informai-je

* * *

Reviews?

La suite sera là normalement là le 20 Janvier (je favorise les vendredis^^)

et mieux vaut éviter les vendredis 13...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde! Comme convenu le chapitre 4 est là le 20 Janvier^^. Ceci est la suite du chapitre 3 que j'ai découpé en deux parties. J'ai travaillé dure pour obtenir un tel résultat et je remercie grandement Nanadu33980 pour sa correction. Donc voilà le fameux chapitre est le prochain sera comme toujours écrit en bas^^.**

**Je remercie les revieweurs anonymes pour avoir laissé un review encourageant et pour les auteurs je vous ai envoyé un petit PM pour vous remercier^^.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

L'ambiance du repère était devenue incroyablement froide. Je savais qu'ils voulaient m'aider mais c'était écrit noir sur blanc que le tourbillon devait faire cette quête seule. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Je m'étais tout de même renseigné et j'avais vu que dans l'histoire beaucoup de compagnon d'Ulysse mourait.

Seul le héro avait survécu, même son chien était mort. Il avait mis une bonne dizaine d'année avant de retrouver les siens. Allais-je mettre autant de temps que le héro pour quitter Ghost River?

Sasuke me prit le livre avant de soupirer.

- Nous allons tout de même t'aider, dit-il

J'écarquillai les yeux et je regardai Gaara et Sakura hocher la tête comme pour dire qu'ils étaient d'accord avec l'Uchiha. Ils voulaient m'aider malgré le danger qui plane au-dessus de leur tête. On était tout de même à Ghost River, une école où la mort nous frôle toutes les secondes. Je ne voulais pas les perdre, pour moi, mes amis étaient précieux.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas réussi à les empêcher de continuer ma quête. Celle de retrouver celui qui avait écrit toutes les annotations dans le livre. Cette personne ne semblait pas vouloir que je la retrouve mais s'il avait réussi à quitter Ghost River. Nous pourrions quitter cet endroit avant la naissance des Dragons noirs.

Sasuke feuilletait mon bouquin tandis que j'étais avec Gaara sur notre canapé sirotant un soda. C'était amusant comme on ne manquait jamais de rien dans cette pièce mystérieuse. Le brun accompagné de mon livre allèrent vers le tableau noir. Il prit une craie pour écrire une sorte d'équation. Je fronçai les sourcils et je regardai par-dessus son épaule. Je tressaillis en voyant qu'une des annotations était une équation plutôt complexe. Je faillis m'évanouir.

Mon compagnon posa la craie et regarda le tableau.

- Il semblerait qu'on doit refaire tout ton parcours Naruto, dit-il d'une voix calme et posé.

- Comment ça? S'étonna Sakura regardant l'équation complexe.

- Nous avons normalement les affaires du type. Selon ce que tu nous as dit Naruto sur tes mésaventures. Il y a une personne qui possède une super odorat. Nous pourrions l'utiliser pour retrouver sa trace, expliqua l'Uchiha

- A quoi sert cette équation? Demandai-je suspicieux.

- Je l'ai faite trop rapidement. Ceci correspond à des points de coordonnée, répondit Sasuke

Ce dernier prit une carte avec l'école et ses alentours. Il bougea son doigt regardant de temps en temps par la fenêtre avant de sourire. Sasuke pointa un endroit dans la forêt et Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux Sasuke, c'est en plein coeur du territoire des monstres, dit-elle horrifiée, nous ferons peut-être mieux d'éviter cet endroit.

- C'est sûr que c'est risqué mais peut-être qu'on n'aura pas tellement le choix, intervint Gaara

- Je suis d'accord avec Sakura c'est dangereux mais je pense comme Gaara nous devons d'abord trouver celui qui a écrit les notes. Si jamais notre recherche n'est pas fructueuse nous irons là-bas.

Sasuke sourit discrètement.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit le brun.

Nous quittâmes la pièce pour retrouver le nez. Je cherchais un moyen de me repérer dans cet immense labyrinthe des dortoirs. Je souris reconnaissant l'endroit ainsi que le numéro de la chambre. Je frappai à la porte et de nouveau je vis le fameux nez.

- Encore toi, que veux-tu cette fois? Me demanda le nez

- J'ai besoin de ton odorat pour retrouver quelqu'un, dis-je

- Tu m'as pris pour un chien renifleur? La réponse est "non", s'exclama-t-il manquant de fermer la porte mais Sasuke la bloqua de son pied.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux être un peu plus compréhensif, répliqua-t-il

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant les yeux de Sasuke changeaient de couleur. Sakura sourit venant vers moi.

- Sasuke emprisonne le type grâce à ses yeux. C'est le Sharingan, dit-elle avec un immense sourire, bien sur le Sharingan est capable d'autre chose.

Le nez laissa place à un homme en entier. Ses yeux étaient à moitié par des cheveux étonnamment longs. Il avait une peau plus pâle que celle de Sasuke comme si l'adolescent n'avait jamais vu le soleil de sa vie. Il était plutôt maigre n'ayant que la peau sur les os.

Le renifleur prit les affaires de sport et il dirigea dans les couloirs. Je pouvais comprendre qu'on allait vers un dortoir.

Soudain, nous nous fîmes barrer la route par un homme de la surveillance. Ces hommes étaient souvent robustes et facilement reconnaissable avec leur uniforme composé d'un masque en forme d'animaux et d'une tenue surtout composé d'une armure robuste. On les appelait les ANBU.

Ce dernier nous ordonna de retourner dans nos dortoirs. Je fronçai les sourcils surtout quand j'appris de la part de notre renifleur qu'on était près du but. Sasuke avait tenté de nouveau d'utiliser son Sharingan mais je pariai que l'homme avait fermé ses yeux empêchant d'être pris sous le contrôle de mon ami.

Nous dûmes rebrousser chemin avant que je passe devant une porte familière et je souris sadiquement. Cet ANBU était peut-être résistant aux Sharingan. Mais au grand jamais, il ne pouvait résister à trois femmes lançant des phéromones assez conséquentes. Mes trois amies envoutèrent facilement le garde.

Sakura soupira devant ma méthode plutôt choquante de ma part. Après tout qui irait demander à trois magnifiques nymphes de nous aider. Ces dernières passèrent devant nous et l'une d'elle nous envoya un baiser volant et Gaara le réceptionna avant de le porter à son cœur. Il se fit réveiller par une claque derrière la tête de la part de Sakura.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser et Sasuke, j'en étais sur tu es asexué, dit-elle, comment ne peux-tu pas être sous le charme de ces femmes?

- Peut-être que monsieur Uchiha est gay aussi? Souris-je

- Ne rêve pas dobe, répliqua-t-il, toi le chien! Montre-nous la route.

Notre guide recommença sa route et je tressaillis reconnaissant la chambre de la Méduse. Je me cachais derrière mon bouclier-humain, j'avais nommé Gaara. Sasuke soupira avant de congédier notre pisteur et de frapper la porte. A mon plus grand étonnement, ce n'était une Méduse mais une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus tirant vers le violet. Ses yeux étaient étrangement blancs comme si elle était aveugle mais elle me regarda avant de s'étonner.

Malheureusement, elle fut encore plus choquer en voyant les vêtements d'une personne.

- C'est les vêtements de mon cousin Neji! S'exclama-t-elle, venez rentrer!

La jeune fille se présenta comme étant Hinata Hyuga, c'était bien la première personne qui avait lu. Seulement, la demoiselle ne l'avait jamais lu, c'était son cousin Neji. Elle baissa la tête nous expliquant que son parent proche rêvait de quitter Ghost River s'amusant à comparer l'école à l'Odyssée d'Ulysse.

Nous en apprîmes beaucoup sur ce fameux Neji. Il était plus vieux que nous d'un an. Il possédait des yeux étranges comme la demoiselle, son pouvoir était de voir l'avenir. Je comprenais désormais pourquoi les mots semblaient me parler directement. Il avait sans doute dû voir notre envie de quitter Ghost River.

Hinata nous informa que son cousin avait disparu un mois avant son entrée en classe supérieur. Mes amis et moi fronçâmes les sourcils suspicieux.

- C'était pendant cette fameuse période des Dragons noirs, dit-elle tristement, Neji était sorti dans les bois exceptionnellement je l'avais laissé aller là-bas me disant qu'il ne craignait rien. Malheureusement, j'avais tort et mon cousin n'est jamais revenu. Durant cette période, personne ne doit sortir de l'école.

- Comment ça? M'étonnai-je

Des larmes commençaient à naître au coin de ses yeux.

- Une... Une élève était sortie pour pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un. J'étais à ma fenêtre guettant le retour de Neji. C'est là que j'ai vu sortant de nulle part un immense Dragon noir. Ce dernier semblait jubiler. Il prit l'étudiante plantant ses griffes dans son corps... Il... Il lui a arraché... Un nain de son corps. C'était affreux, j'entends encore sa voix qui hurlait à l'aide, pleura Hinata.

Nous dîmes plus un mot voilà le fameux danger qui nous guettait. Gaara, Sakura et Sasuke étaient aussi choqués que moi. Nous étions maintenant au courant de la source des monstres dans les souterrains de l'école. C'était le monstre présent à l'intérieur de chaque élève. Les Dragons noirs les retiraient du corps de leur propriétaire. Comment pouvait-on accepter une chose pareille?

Nous étions peut-être pessimistes mais nous pouvions presque affirmer que ce Neji était une des victimes d'un des Dragons noirs. Je tressaillis d'effroi m'imaginant une telle chose. J'avais l'impression qu'on était que des élèves destinés à l'abattoir. Beaucoup d'élève allaient mourir avant d'avoir pu obtenir le diplôme.

J'en étais persuadé.

Nous retournions dans notre repère. J'étais furibonde comme mes trois amis. La semaine des Dragons noirs commençait dans trois jours. Nous devions nous dépêcher car cette semaine le nombre de monstre doublera surement.

- Il faut aller voir dans les bois ce qu'on trouve, dit Sasuke

Nous écarquillâmes les yeux devant l'affirmation de notre ami. Il était sérieux?

- Nous devons partir avant la semaine des Dragons noirs, expliqua brièvement le brun, je refuse d'entendre des étudiants crier à l'aide et qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour les aider. Je déteste me sentir impuissant.

- Mais si on tombe nez à nez avec un monstre, paniqua Sakura, on a failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de ça.

- Je suis de l'avis de Sasuke, intervins-je regardant mes amis.

- Mais les monstres...

- Ne seront pas là, dit Gaara lisant par-dessus mon épaule, c'est écrit que les monstres ne sortaient jamais la semaine avant celle des Dragons noirs surtout le jour. Ce Neji avait récolté d'innombrable donnée sur les monstres qui rodaient autour de notre école et souvent les créatures détestent le soleil. Sauf, les monstres de la lumière.

- Les monstres de la lumière? S'étonna Sakura

- Les créatures appartenant au Dragon d'or, souffla Sasuke

- Hn, on ne risque pas d'être embêté surtout si on part maintenant, dit Gaara.

Nous sourîmes et nous courions jusque dans les bois pour arriver près d'un cimetière, ressemblant au passage d'Ulysse dans les enfers.

Soudain, le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et je tressaillis voyant un squelette à mes côtés.

- Vous pensez que c'est Neji? demanda Gaara

- Non ce n'est pas un squelette humain, affirma Sakura

Je fronçai les sourcils voyant un trou près du corps. Je regardai mon livre et je vis une petite illustration d'un bonhomme entrant dans le fameux trou.

- J'ai assez ignoré l'avertissement du livre, vous ferez mieux de rester loin d'ici, dis-je

Mes trois amis écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant mes paroles. Je baissai ma tête sachant que c'était plutôt égoïste mais cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de me revenir dans la tête. C'était dangereux et je le savais. Je me mis à quatre sous les cris de mes compagnons. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant quelque chose au loin. Je le pris et tout d'un éboulement survint. Je tressaillis alors que des pierres éraflaient mon visage et mes bras découverts.

Soudain, je sentis qu'on me tirait les jambes jusqu'à sortir de la grotte et je vis mes trois amis.

- Bravo, tu nous as fait perdre notre ticket de sortie, dit Sakura

- Ce n'était pas la sortie, dis-je étonnant tout le monde et je tendis ce que j'avais trouvé.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

- Et bien, je dois dire que... C'est plutôt surprenant, soupira-t-il

- Comment ça? S'étonna Sakura prenant à son tour avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de passer les affaires à Gaara qui m'y passa.

Je fus surpris voyant finalement le fameux Neji ainsi qu'un petit mot.

_Cher Tourbillon, _

_Si tu trouves ce mot, c'est que tu es avide de rentrer chez toi et que tu as reçu le livre de l'Odyssée. Seul toi pouvais récupérer les affaires de la grotte. _

_Je connais ton pouvoir, tu es capable de te régénérer rapidement voilà pourquoi ce message devait te parvenir. L'Odyssée que j'ai tenté n'est pas le tiens. Nos buts sont semblables et pourtant ils ne sont pas si proches que ça._

_Dis à tes amis l'Eventail, la Fleur de cerisier et au Désert que votre quête n'est pas terminée. Méfiez-vous des Dragons noirs et restez prudent car de nombreux danger rodent dans Ghost River comme le bâtiment de détention en face du campus._

_Je regrette beaucoup de ne pas vous avoir rencontré mais j'espère qu'un jour nos chemins se croiseront._

_Neji Hyuga_

Nous avions fait tout ça pour rien mais je ne perdais pas espoir. Un jour, nous quitterons Ghost River. Je froissai la photo où voyait un adolescent aux cheveux bruns plutôt longs attachés en queue basse ainsi que des yeux blancs crème.

* * *

Reviews?

Le prochain chapitre sera là le Vendredi 14 Février (le Jour de la Saint Valentin^^) C'est très gai...


End file.
